A cahill New year
by EpicMusic
Summary: It's a Cahill new year! but don't expect it to end up well. food fights, Christmas carols, and operation: Cinderella NOT TELLING WHO THERE GOING TO GET TOGETHER THOUGH! Sucky summary, awesome story. Some of DanxNatalie and AmyxIan HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS! Btw sum of AmyxJonah PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Greeting everyone

A CAHILL NEW YEAR

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES! I WISH I DID THOUGH J MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

SsS Jingles bells Jingle bells… SsS

*Dan's POV*

"DANIEL CAHILL COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amy yelled. Dan just blew up Amy's Merry Christmas cake for there family New years reunion. She angrily chased after him. How was Dan supposed to know Sinead's little robot thingy's were mini bombs? "Kids? Pack your stuff! And Amy, I'll bake you a new cake." Nellie said. "considering to your fruit cake, I'll re-make it…" Amy mumbled silently as she stopped chasing Dan and ran to her room. Dan noticed that Amy stopped chasing him. He stopped on his heels and ran to his room.

SsS Jingle all the way.. SsS

*Amy's POV*

Amy packed silently as she thought of what was going to happen at the New year eve's party. She hated the thought of even seeing Jonah… or her MURDER cousins. She shivered and looked at the note she was holding in her hands. She thought of why anyone would give this to her. She placed it in her suit case with all of the other clothes she packed in there. "Nellie! I'm ready!" she said as she zipped her suit case. She walked into the kitchen with her suit case and backpack. Then Dan walked into the room. He had his suit case, as well as his backpack with a random ninja mask on his face. "What are you doing dweeb?" Amy said as taking the Ninja mask off his face and throwing it in the paper shredder. It was very convenient that they just had a paper shredder in the kitchen like that.

SsS Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! SsS

*Dan's POV*

Amy, Dan, and Nelllie got out the car. Dan looked inside. Ian and Hamilton were having an arm wrestle, but Hamilton was obviously winning. Natalie, Sinead, and the two holt twins were talking about twilit. Jonah and Alistair were watching… Man vs. cheese? "Great last as always…" Amy mumbled to herself. They all walked into the room. No one noticed them, until Reagan glanced up. "HEY THE THREE CAHILL ORPHANS ARE HERE!" She quickly covered her mouth. Everyone glanced up and noticed them. They all said Hi. Dan walked over behind Natalie with a paper shredder and a shirt from Prada. "hey Natalie… Prada just fell into a lake." He whispered into her ear. Natalie looked over her shoulder and noticed who was behind her. "DANIEL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She yelled. Dan shrugged and ran off. The three starlings came out of no where and kicked Dan in the face. Natalie got up and hugged all three of them. "Oh my! Thank you for making that git Daniel pay!" She said and smiled at them. Dan just rubbed his head. Jonah looked over his shoulder and noticed what was happening. "Whoa whoa… what happened here homies?" He asked. "Oh and by the way, WELCOME TO MY HOUSE IN THE MOUNTAINS!" Everyone stopped everything that they were doing and looked up at him. "SO NOW YOU TELL US?!" They all said at the same exact time. Jonah shrugged and smiled.

SsS Dashing through the snow SsS

*Normal POV*

"ALRIGHT HOMIES! TIME FOR CAROLING!" Jonah screamed. Everyone groaned. "But its not even near Christmas! Its December 28th!" Ian said. "Plus Nellie sounds like a whale giving birth to a CAT!" Ted said. Nellie whacked him with her song sheet. "Who cares its near new years and as a singer it helps my vocal cords" He smiled. Everyone groaned again and followed Jonah outside.

Authors note: I'm going to be making a series out of this. Theres going to be a Cahill new year, Valentines day, Saint patricks day, Spring break, Fourth of July, Summer break, Labor day, Thanksgiving, Then Christmas J THANK U 4 READING!


	2. Christmas caroling chaos

Christmas caroling chaos!

SsS Silent night… SsS

*Jonah's POV*

"Guys! How do you not know how to sing a simple note? ITS JUST SILENT NIGHT YO!" Jonah said. This was more complicated than putting baby lemon sharks back in the ocean (Don't ask)! "Uh.. I-I know the… the song S- Silent N-Night…"Amy spoke up quietly. _That retarded studder! She thought to herself. "Ok then lets hear it." Jonah looked at her with a pleading look, cause these people needed singing lessons. Amy coughed. Everyone looked at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…" She said quietly. "Silent… Night… Holy… Night.. All is good… all is bright…" Amy sang quietly. "LOUDER AMY-SAN!" Dan yelled. Amy yelped. "SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE.. SLEEP IN HEAVENLY PEACE!" She sang a bit louder. A few people looked at Amy and clapped. They put a bit of coins on the ground. Amy looked at the coins and smiled to her self. This was going to be a Loooong night. Jonah looked at her and smiled._

_SsS Holy night…. SsS_

_*Dan's POV*_

_Dan scoffed at the sight of Amy and… Jonah doing a duet of Jingle bells rock. It was just so… creepy… to see a random orphan child and a mega pop star like Jonah dueting to Jingle bells rock. When the song ended, a lot of people put coins in the hat Jonah put on the ground. Jonah and Amy looked at each other with smiles and high fived. "OKAY GUYS! TIME FOR VALISE NAVI DAD!" Jonah yelled. They all went in a group and sang a bit out of tune. "Valise navi dad… Valise navi dad…" And then everyone stopped. There was an awkward silence for a while… then Madison spoke up. "Consyeta Valise I da… Valise navi dad… Valise navi dad… Constyeta Valise I dad.. I want to wish you a merry Christmas.." Everyone looked at Madison with surprised looks on there faces. It was quite interesting. A lot of peope swarmed around them. They all backed away from Madison because she was being swarmed around people. "MADISON!" Hamilton screamed. "HAMILTON! HELP!" Hamilton couldn't reach her. Then Dan went full ninja. He pushed through the mob of people. And managed to get out. They both came out with completely messed up hair, ripped shirts and jeans, and Madison was missing a shoe. They both collapsed on the ground. Madison looked at her sock. "HEY I HAD TWO SHOES!" she yelled at the group. Her shoe came flying back to her. It had… bite marks on it? She sighed. The hat was still on the floor, full of coins and cash, and a Jamacian coin? Jonah got his hat and put the money in his pocket._

_SsS All is good.. All is bright.._

_*Amy's POV*_

_When they all followed Jonah back to the mansion, they all watched Man vs. Cheese. "What's the point of this show? It's just a fat guy talking about the concepts of cheese and ways to serve it with gross foods like kiwis and donuts." Natalie said with a disgusted look on her face. Amy was just staring at a book. It looked so familiar to her, but why… Then they heard a gun shot. That got everyone's attention. "Uh guys…" Sinead said. "Where's Jonah…" Then the power went out. Everyone screamed. "WHATS GOING ON!" Ted yelled. The front door opened and… "Hey guys Jonah said he will be right back with our dinner." Said a random person. Nellie flipped on the lights and closed the front door. Everyone noticed the position they were in. Natalie was holding onto Dan, with a shocked look on her face, and Vice versa for Dan. Amy was hanging onto the chandelier. Hamilton was next to the fire place, holding a Elmo doll. Reagan and Ned weren't in the room and Ted was holding onto Madison. Ian was hugging the couch, right under Amy. "HOW THE HECK DID I GET UP HERE?" Amy yelled. Ian stopped hugging the couch and stood up straight. Then Amy fell into his arms. Natalie and Dan looked at each other and ran to a different couch, as far away as possible. Hamilton looked at the elmo doll and threw it into the fire place. "AHH FIRE!" yelled Madison from the kitchen. She was just trying to make mini pizzas. That got everyones attention also. They all ran into the kitchen. "AHH!" Hamilton sprang into action and ran to Madison. He picked her up over his shoulder and ran her out of the house. Nellie jumped over the counter and got the fire extinguisher. "Number one.." Nellie sprayed the fire. "Number two.." She threw it at the wall. It just magically got stuck there. Ian was still holding Amy bride like. He automatically dropped her. Then, a random girl came crashing down from the ceiling. She was like a Lily. "Hi. My names Lily. I've been held hostage in that ceiling." She said. She simply brushed herself off. That got Dans attention. "I'm Dan. That's Ned, Sinead, Amy, Ian, Natalie, Alistair, Reagan and Hamilton and Madison are outside." He smiled. "HEY IM NOT A PIECE OF DIRT!" Nellie half yelled half said. "Sorry and that's Nellie." Then everyone heard a crash. "WHERE TED?!" Ned and Sinead yelled. Ted came out of no where, crawling across the floor. They all looked at him in confusion._

_Ok I liked typing this one. OMG IM ON A ROLL HERE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!_


	3. Night time fighting

A CAHILL NEW YEAR

SsS Jingle bells Jingle bells SsS

*Amy's POV*

Amy was simply dozing off when she heard a crash of glass. She automatically sprang up and ran to the kitchen with a baseball bat. If one Cahill's up, everyone else is up in five seconds. Everyone came into the room with something to attack the person.

Kabras: Dart guns

Dan: Butter sock (Butter sock?)

Alistair: Cricket bat

Starling siblings: Knifes

Holts: Posion gas

They all went into cool positions. They looked at the person. "Hey hey its only-" Lily got cut off by Natalie's dart gun. They looked at each other and attacked her. Dan noticed who the person was and backed off. The others attacked her. The starlings stabbed her arms. Alistair just dropped the cricket bat on her stomach and walked off. The holts did nothing because she was already half knocked out so they sprayed it in her eyes. Alistair "Borrowed" Dans butter socks and started to hit Lily with them. Amy didn't do anything. She wasn't that violent. Then SOMEONE finally noticed who the person was. "WAIT!" Ted yelled. He picked Lily up. "WE WERE BEATING UP LILY! NOT AN INTRUDER!" then to indulge the moment, everyone noticed Jonah and Nellie were gone! Everyone dropped there weapon. Ted dropped Lily. The knifes dropped on Lily's arms. "OW!" Lily screamed. She couldn't believe they would do that to her! She started crying. Then everyone looked down at Lily. Dan walked over to Lily. "Lily… you okay?" Dan said. She just punched him in the eye and ran out. Dan held his eye with pain and pure shock. He staggered to the floor. Everyone looked at him on the floor. "What are you people looking at? You're the one who caused that!" He ran out the kitchen and through the house.

SsS Jingle bells sing and Jingle bells ring

*Dan's POV*

When Dan finally reached his destination, he noticed he was in a supply closet. Then, someone opened the door. "Dan?" said a squeaky voice. Natalie. Of course. "What? What do you want Cobra?" She just stood at the door way. Then out of no where, Natalie came staggering inside the closet. We heard a click sound. "what was.." Natalie said quietly. Dan wiggled the knob. Nothing. "Uh.. I think were trapped in here." They looked at each other. "How come you even came in this closet in the first place?" Dan just rolled his eyes at that question. Natalie bent down to examine her toes but then she tripped on a bucket of paint. Since it wasn't that big of a closet, Natalie fell on top of Dan. Someone flung open the closet door. It was the "crew"! "Awe there a couple now! I think they were going to kiss…" Said Amy mockingly. Dan noticed what position they were in. Natalies hands were on his chest and Dans hands were on her shoulders. They were three inches apart. They immediately got up and parted the other way. Everyone burst out laughing. "NOT FUNNY!" yelled Natalie and Dan at the same time. Dan ran to his room and put his back against the door. He sighed. "I hate my life." he silently whispered. Amy walked back to her room laughing quietly. Ian stopped by Amy's room and knocked. Dan slipped the door open a crack and eavesdropped. "So Amy.. Uh…." Ian sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. "So.. So I.." "Yes Ian. I will do whatever you want me to do." Amy sighed. So much for sleeping. Amy followed Ian to the balcony. It was a full moon outside. "so Amy… uh.." Ian got cut off by Jonah and Nellie sliding off the roof. "sup cuz." Jonah said while smiling. Ian and Amy screamed. Amy paniced and grabbed onto the closest thing near her, which was Ian. But That scream woke up all the others.

Uh oh… not good… this will end in crazy pandemonium… yay… okay anyway.. WHAT UP HOMEDOGS? I don't own the 39 clues.. Or do I? sike sike


	4. Cahill chaos and Flying computers

Cahill chaos and flying computers

sSs Deck the halls with bounds of holly SsS

*Dan's POV*

Dan was just having a nice really nice dream about flying ninja monkeys, but then he heard a high pitched and low picthedish sound. "MONKEYS WITH RABIES!" he jolted awake. His scream woke up someone else, which was Nellie. "FLYING SYRUP FRUITCAKES RABIES SCASM…" she screamed. Then her yell woke up the three holts. "DR PHIL!" Reagan yelled. "CAT WHALE BABIES!" Madison yelled. "FRUITCAKE!" Hamilton yelled. But there screams work up everyone else. They all groaned and stormed to the source of the yelling in the first place. They all stormed to the balcony with bats, knifes, and… pitch forks? "Who just screamed? I need my beauty sleep! WHERE IS IAN!?" Natalie screamed. "Considering that beauty sleep, it doesn't help anything." Dan mumbled. Natalie just swatted his arm. they all looked at the scene and there mouths hang open. Ian and Amy were clinging onto each other, and Jonah was just standing there listening to a computer but the computer had two head phone things… so Nellie AND Jonah were listening to whatever was on that computer. Natalie stormed over to them and took there computer. She threw it off the balcony. "MY COMPUTER!" he yelled. He looked at the little girl with a look that could mess up anyone's soul… except for a cobra.. I MEAN KABRA! But then the computer sprouted wings and flew off. "What the?" everyone said. They all looked off the balcony and at the flying computer. "PEACE OUT SUCKER CAHILLS! HA HA I HAVE ALL OF THE JANUS'S CLUES AND YOU CANT GET THEM BACK!" the computers mic yelled. Dan threw his pitch fork at the computer, and it damaged it.. But not completely. Natalie looked at him with a smile on her face. "Nice throw." She said. He thumbs upped it.

SsS Falalalala SsS

*Amy's POV*

Everyone was tired after that. They all went back to there rooms. But Natalie stopped at her door and sighed. "I sware if something wakes me up again I'm shooting them with a dart arrow." she mumbled. Everyone went into there rooms and turned off the lights. They went to sleep.

SsS Tis the season to be jolly SsS

*Ian's POV*

Everyone woke up in pain. "Why am I laying on a bed of dirt?" Dan said. Jonah ran outside. "Sup homie cousins?! The reason why your laying in the dirt is because…" Jonah said but got rudely interrupted by Natalie jumping on him, her hair in a rage. She was punching him uncontrollably. Dan and Ian came over to get her OFF his back. But that didn't help anything… Then Natalie jumped off his back and landed on Amy's head. Then major chaos broke out.


	5. Operation: Cinderella

A Cahill new year

Operation: CINDERELLA

*Dan's POV*

Natalie was attacking Amy's head, not exactly sure if that was Jonah or not. "FAMILY FIGHT!" Hamilton yelled. Dan jumped on Ian's back, attacking him. Jonah just hid in the corner, trying NOT to get beaten up anymore. Reagan and Madison were slapping each other. And Alistair just went back upstairs to his room to get some sleep after last night's incident. Hamilton just snuck up behind Jonah and put a bucket of pink paint in his hair. Ted Ned, and Sinead were fighting over who gets to hit one of them in the head with a mallet. Nellie jumped off the balcony and landed in some bushes to go shopping for cat food, and to go get Saladin back from the car. Then everyone heard a loud scream. A low pitched scream from Nellie Gomez.

*Nellie's POV thoughts*

Okay… HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT RUNNING ACROSS THE STREET WOULD CAUSE ME TO GET HIT BY A FREAKING LIMO? WHO WAS IN THAT STUPID THING ANYWAY! WELL NOW IM MAD AND I FEEL SORRY FOR THE KIDDOS.. WHERE IS THAT LAZY WEIRDO FISKE?! Nellie thought.

*Amy's POV*

When Amy finally got Natalie off her back, she went to the balcony and saw a woman with orange and black hair, passed out on the floor. "NELLIE!" Amy yelled. Then she started crying. "No no…. NO!" she said. Why was this happening now? Right when she was about to finish her favorite book… Amy sighed. "That's it. I'm going to find her. I don't care if I don't come back." and with that, she jumped off the balcony.

*Ian's POV*

Is that girl stupid? Why would she just jump off the balcony like that? Ian thought to himself. "AMY! ARE YOU NUTS?" Ian yelled. "YES I AM!" She said sarcastically. "OW…" She said again. They heard a PLOP! Everyone walked over to the balcony and looked down. Dan jumped over the balcony too. If you noticed, He already jumped off Ian's back… so.. Yeah.. ANYWAY! Amy looked at Dan falling down. "AHH THIS IS WORST THAN KISSING YOUR SISTER AHHHHH!" Then Dan fell on top of Amy. "Hmm something feels soft…" "THAT'S ME YOU IDIOT!" Amy yelled. They both got up and ran away. No… this cant be happening now. Ian thought to himself. He looked over at Natalie and she looked broken hearted. "IVE GOT AN IDEA!" Hamilton said. Everyone looked at him. "How about, operation: Cinderella?" They all looked at him strangely. "Ugh I'll tell you guys. Since Ian OVBIOUSLY likes Amy, so-" He got interrupted by a angry but blushing Ian. "I do NOT like Amy." He said silently. Hamilton scoffed. "Yeah right. Anyway, here's the plan. Okay so Ian, do you know how to ballroom dance?" He asked. "Yelper doodles…" "Okay, and I hope Amy does too… anyway, we'll need Dan for this. Okay One of us will tell Amy its for a play, but its not. NO MARRIGE THOUGH! Because there like, fifteen… so yeah… anyway, Madison and Reagan, you'll be the sisters. Uh… the mother will be.. Nellie I guess… and we will need a black suit, a green tie, a blue prom dress, and a crown for other reasons… an we'll need make up and-" "Whoa whoa Mr. fashion stylist, shouldn't Dan be involved in this?" Natalie said. "Oh yeah… DAN NATALIE IS SHREADING YOUR NINJA VIDEO GAMES!" He yelled. "Oh and By the way, Natalie you're the fairy god mother. Got that?" Hamilton said asked her quickly and ran inside. Everyone saw Dan running back to the house. He climbed up the balcony pole. Natalie's one instinct was to FLEE! She ran for her life, and Dan on her tail. Then Dan tripped on the rug and they both went crashing to the floor with two screams of terror. Then everyone went to go investigate. Amy came into the house dragging Nellie inside. Then everyone had there moths hung open.. (For the second time this week). Natalie and Dan just got up and parted the other way. "Maybe I should of made Operation: Cinderella for them two.." Hamilton mumbled.

*Amy's POV*

Oh gosh. This was all my fault! Amy thought to her self while staring at Dan in the water. Natalie looked really heart broken. The others went to go find Jonah to borrow his motor boat. "DAN!" Amy yelled.

Okay hold up. What happened in the first place you ask? I'll go through it. In the next chapter MWA HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm so evil :I


	6. Falling into a frozen lake

What happened?

*Writers POV*

Okay I'll tell you what happened. Lightning. Amy was trying to make a point- Actually, I'll let you read it :D

*Dan's POV*

"AMY! COME HERE!" Dan yelled. He wanted to show Amy his metal Alien prevented helmet he just made. "COMING IN A SECOND!" Amy ran to the roof. "Okay so why are we on the roof… over water… in the night?" "It only works at night." He said. Amy just rolled her eyes. "Okay, then use that thing when there's a thunder storm and see what happens." Amy remarked. "Okay, I'll do just that." He said then jumped off the roof: "DAN! YOU IDIOT!" She heard him fall into a wad of bushes. Amy just went through the window through the roof and walked to her room.

THE NEXT DAY….

Dan woke up to it was thunder storming. Dan went to go wake up everyone and prepare for the New year's party tonight. Hamilton went to gather all of the things he needed for operation Cinderella. "ALL RIGHT HOMIES! TODAY WERE HAVING A NEW YEARS EVE BALL! YOU HAVE TO DRESS FORMAL FOR IT OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOU OUT INTO THE SNOW! BY THE WAY IT IS SNOWING!" Jonah announced. Ian walked up to Amy. "Uh Amy.. Will you.. Will you.. Will you-" Ian got interrupted by Natalie walking over to him and dragging him away. Amy had a confused look on her face. She shrugged and walked over to the couch to watch the princess diaries. Hamilton walked over to Sinead awkwardly. "Uh hey Sinead… will you.. Will you.. Will you.. Uh..-" He got interrupted by Sinead. She stood up. "Yes Hamilton. I will go to the dance with you." She said then kissed him on the cheek. She skipped away. Hamilton just stood there staring into space. Dan was finding decorations for the new year's party. Jonah was preparing the ball room(They never noticed he had a ball room o_o) for the dance tonight. Meanwhile, Hamilton was with Natalie, helping her choose a pretty blue dress for Amy. Ian was picking out a black suit. But they all came out ugly or stupid. Then, Ian decided to go ahead and ask Amy. He knocked on her room door. Amy opened the door. "Whoa what happened in here?" Ian said while looking at the clothes spattered room. "Uh I tore up my suit case, hating all of my outfits" She sighed. "Well Amy, uh.. Will.. You.. Go.. To.. The.. Dance… With… Me?" He said. "Oh sure! No one asked me yet.." She said then sighed. "Bye Ian." She closed the door. Meanwhile, Dan was walking around looking for Natalie and Natalie was walking around looking for Dan. Then, they accidentally crashed into each other while walking down the hall. They fell to the floor. "Uh hey Nat.. So.." He started to feel awkward. Then he got a guitar from the wall(Who keeps guitars on walls?). "I wrote you a song. It's just uh.. Well yeah." Dan started to play the guitar. Surprisingly, he was really really good. "If you know, there's a dance coming soon, so I decided to write, you this song, to say ayyyyy… You are really beautiful so I did not know how to say this any other way, so will you please…." Dan sang then paused. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked with one knee on the floor and the other leg was kneeling. Amy walked into the hallway, trying to find Jonah. "DAN DON'T!" Amy yelled. "Yes I will Dan." Natalie said then hugged him. Amy ran out of the hallway to find the others.

FIVE HOURS LATER….

It was an hour until the new year struck. Everyone was dancing together. It was still raining. They heard a boom of thunder. "EXCUSE ME EVERYONE! EXCUSE ME! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME OUT ONTO THE ROOF!" Dan yelled. Everyone followed him. "Okay, I'll be making a demonstration of my hat!" Dan put on his Alien thingy hat and waited for the lighting to strike. Then, It did. Dan fainted then fell into the water. Everyone heard the bell strike 12. Amy looked own at the water. She panicked and ran off the roof. Ian followed her. "Amy where are you going?" Ian said while running after her on the sidewalk. "You just don't understand! This is all my-" She got interrupted by Ian kissing her. She didn't know what to do so she kissed him back. Meanwhile on the roof, Natalie was freaking out. The others went to g o find Jonah to borrow his motor boat.- PAUSE! And this is the point when you came in. now time to see what the heck happens next… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm so sorry I'm so evil.


End file.
